


Here With Me

by wallflow3r



Series: Keep Your Hands Off The Waitress [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Daryl picking Beth up and putting her down on things, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflow3r/pseuds/wallflow3r
Summary: On a busy Saturday morning in the Dixon household, Daryl helps Beth see things a little differently.
Relationships: Andrea/Merle Dixon, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Keep Your Hands Off The Waitress [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777900
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gutsforgarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsforgarters/gifts).



> This was just a little drabble, but then I talked to Gus about it and she inspired me to lean into a Very Specific Kink, and things got out of hand. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)
> 
> (Title from the Dido song "Here With Me")

"Sit your ass down, you ain't makin' the coffee here."

Daryl's voice rumbles hot against the back of her neck, his big hands curling around her waist. 

Beth lets out an embarrassingly high pitched squeak when he scoops her up from where she's stood in front of his coffee maker and plonks her down on a stool at the end of the counter.

"Yes, Sir," She says, flashing him a coy smile. 

Heat pools at the base of her spine when he holds her eyes for a beat before turning away, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

It's their first morning together, the first time she's stayed over, but they've fallen into such an easy rhythm you wouldn't know it. The morning sex alone has her wishing she could wake up with Daryl every day. But she’s pretty sure they’d never make it out of bed so that might be a problem. 

Last night was perfect: they stayed in and Daryl made her something much fancier than grilled cheese. For dessert, he ate her out on the kitchen table before bridal carrying her to his bed where they curled up and fell asleep. 

Watching Daryl take over making the coffee, Beth’s head is filled with fantasies of it being like this all the time. And not for the morning sex, but to wake up wrapped in his embrace where she feels more comfortable than she's ever felt.

"He makes you call him _Sir_?” Merle’s rough morning drawl pulls their attention sideways, “ _Shit,_ you're a kinky fucker aintcha, baby brother?" 

Daryl twitches so suddenly the coffee pot spills and hisses.

"Oh, you're a fine one to talk,” A blonde woman tuts from behind Merle, “Hi, I'm Andrea," She says with a warm smile, stepping past Merle and holding her hand out to Beth. 

Both Merle and Andrea are fully clothed - even if for Merle Dixon that means a crumpled wife beater and jeans peeled from his bedroom floor - which leaves Beth feeling a little underdressed from where she's perched on a stool in just Daryl's shirt. 

"I'm Beth," She says, cheeks turning pink, _goddamnit,_ as she shakes Andrea’s outstretched hand, "He doesn't make me call him, Sir." She feels compelled to add. 

“Wait, I know you,” Andrea's eyes narrow and her smile widens as she studies Beth’s face, “Beth Greene. You're Amy's friend.”

Beth nods as she realises who’s standing in front of her, “You're Amy's big sister.” 

“Y'all know each other?” Merle asks, crossing his arms as he leans against the counter beside his brother. 

Daryl’s eyes dart from Merle to Andrea, irritation giving way to intrigue. 

“Sure do," Andrea says, leaning against the counter and bumping her hip against Merle’s "Beth has been in my kid sister's class since kindergarten.”

There's a pause as everyone in the room seems to process that information, and the atmosphere grows a little strained.

“How's Amy doing?” Beth asks, feeling a need to fill the heavy silence that suddenly feels like it’s pressing down on her chest. 

“She's good,” Andrea smiles warmly, the affection she has for her sister written all over her face, “Too much partying and not enough studying if you ask me, but you know how it is, first year of college.” 

As Beth stares back at Andrea she finds she can barely breathe. 

_No, really doesn't know._

“And your folks? They keepin' well?” Beth asks, keeping her best Southern manners about her even as her heart starts to pound in her ears. 

As Andrea starts to talk about her daddy's latest fishing trip, Beth watches her lips move but doesn’t hear a word that comes out of her mouth. She feels an irrational urge to start crying.

Daryl’s eyes catch on the side of her face and he seems to sense her discomfort. She doesn't meet his gaze even though she can feel his eyes tugging at her. Then she really would start to cry, seeing his concern and confusion. Because it's stupid, she knows it's stupid and that causes frustration and shame to paint her cheeks and pool in her gut as her eyes prickle with heat.

She's glad Amy is doing well, she really is, even if she hasn't heard from her in months, or from anyone else she went to school with, for that matter. She gets it. They're out in the big wide world. They're moving forwards with their lives.

But Beth is still in the same place she's always been, standing still. 

And the sudden unexpected reminder hits her like a slap across the face. 

When she doesn't turn to meet Daryl's gaze, his thumb comes up to catch between his teeth and he turns to his brother.

"You goin' somewhere?" Daryl asks, although Beth thinks it sounds more like a suggestion. 

She feels grateful for the change in topic as Andrea turns her attention back to Merle. 

"Sure are,” Merle nods, “Headed out to buy this beautiful lady some eggs." He throws an arm around Andrea’s shoulders.

"Ain't got your culinary skills, brother,” He says to Daryl, “The bedroom is my area of expertise,” He adds, giving Andrea a wink that causes a laugh to burst out from behind her smile.

Daryl looks like he’s going to be sick.

"Ain't you had enough of his ugly mug yet?" He asks, turning to Andrea, who laughs even louder in response.

Merle’s head swings around to glare at his brother, "Who you callin’ ugly, pretty boy?"

"That'd be you, dumbass," Daryl says, crossing his arms across his chest.

Merle lets out a heavy sigh and turns to Beth.

"How this asshole manages to keep you around when he still ain't got no damn manners is a mystery to me.” 

Beth’s eyes widen back at him from where she’s sat, clasping her hands in a white knuckle grip as she tries quietly not to fall apart. 

"Who 're _you_ callin’ an asshole?" Daryl asks indignantly, accent thickening as he scowls and pushes away from the counter. 

_"_ That'd be you, _dumbass,"_ Merle parrots.

"O-kay," Andrea interrupts, hooking her arm into the crook of Merle's just as he starts to push away from the counter towards his brother. 

"I think that's enough family time," She says with a thin lipped smile. 

“Have a nice breakfast,” Beth blurts out from behind Daryl as Andrea tugs Merle towards the front door, both Dixons still locked in an icy staring match, “Say hi to Amy for me.”

“We will, and I’ll do that,” Andrea calls back over her shoulder as she opens the door and all but pushes Merle through it.

The sound of the front door closing expels a breath from Beth’s lungs. She feels her heart flying in her chest and the spent adrenaline course around her system as she inhales deeply through her nose.

Daryl turns to look at her and the deep frown etched into his features melts away in an instant.

“I’m sorry,” He murmurs, stepping closer until his knees brush hers.

He reaches out to wrap his huge hand around Beth’s elbow, bowing his head to look at her where she’s crouched down on the stool, trying to make herself as small as possible, trying to disappear, “I didn’t know they’d be here. Merle promised me he’d stay out, that son of a-”

“No, _I’m_ sorry,” Beth interrupts, shaking her head sharply from side to side, “I’m bein’ stupid.”

“Hey,” Daryl frowns, fingers curling around her elbow, “No you’re not.”

His darting eyes scan hers, not pushing, but not relenting either. 

Beth sighs, “It’s just… Everyone’s moving on.” 

He nods, encouraging her to continue.

“And…” Her mouth twists with frustration, “I’m _still here._ ”

Daryl’s eyes hold hers, unwavering as they soak up all the thinly veiled rage.

His hand slides down her forearm to circle her wrist, gently pushing her bracelets away.

“Yeah. You’re still here,” He says softly, and Beth’s breath hitches when he runs his thumb over the thick line of scar tissue hidden underneath.

" _You're still here_ ," He repeats, stroking her scar as if to soothe the pain that made her put it there. 

As his thumb edges up the line on her wrist, following the ridge of scar tissue by feel as his eyes hold hers, a tear escapes, trickling hot and wet down her cheek.

"You still bein' here, that's everythin'," He says, his other hand coming up to cup her face, rough pad of his thumb swiping across her cheek to wipe the fallen tear away. 

The tenderness in his touch pulls a sob from her throat.

She looks up at him through eyes that are brimming with hot tears and when he looks back at her, worrying his bottom lip like he cares so much it pains him, the ache in her chest turns into a flutter. 

Surging up, she presses her lips to his, hands flying up to grab his face and hold it against hers. Not that she needs to, he pushes into her pull and opens his lips beneath hers.

She tastes salt in his mouth and it's only then she realises her tears have broken free and are streaming down her cheeks.

Hot droplets pour from her eyes, rolling over his thumb and into his mouth as he draws the sadness out of her like venom from a snakebite.

As their kiss grows more impatient, Daryl's hands slide down to close around her waist and he hoists her up out of her seat.

Beth finds herself suspended in midair, her entire weight supported solely by Daryl’s solid hold around her waist. 

Craving as much of him as she can get, Beth clamps her thighs around his middle and earns herself an encouraging moan as their bodies are brought flush together.

"Boy, _put her down_. Poor girl hasn't even had her coffee yet, she doesn't need you pawin’ at her.”

Beth and Daryl part on a gasp, heads snapping to the side. Their kiss had grown so heated they hadn’t heard the front door open. 

“Neither have I,” Merle sighs, stepping past them to the coffee maker. “Andrea got called into work before we made it into town, can you believe that?” He tuts. 

His brother’s voice in his ear causes Daryl’s head to jerk in that direction. His hold on Beth loosens and she slides down his chest, dragging her bare cunt across the front of his jeans, and, judging by the bump in the road on her way down, his raging erection. 

“Some big case she’s workin’ on,” Merle continues, shaking his head, “Tossed me aside like a piece of trash. Don’t think I like datin’ smart chicks.”

Daryl’s cock twitches under the welcome pressure brought by Beth’s new position, and Beth bites her lip as she feels the heat of his bulging head nudge her clit. 

Arousal cracks through her at the evidence of how hard he is from kissing her just now, how hard he is _for her._ Her clit starts to pulse, spasming against him, and a shuddering moan crawls out of Daryl's throat. 

Merle’s head snaps to the side and he freezes where he’s pouring himself a cup of coffee, pot frozen in midair as his sharp blue eyes give them the once over.

" _Christ,_ should I leave you two alone?" He asks, eyebrows climbing the deep lines of his forehead. 

"Yeah _you fuckin' should,_ " Daryl grits out as Beth's vulva pulses against his cock through a layer of denim Beth is starting to resent.

Beth sucks in a breath, tries to resist the urge to roll herself against the hard heat at the apex of her thighs. 

" _Fine,_ ” Merle puts down the coffee pot, “But don't do it on the damn table again, that's where I _eat_. Don't give me that look, I know what pussy smells like."

A flush burns it’s way across Beth’s cheeks and her skin feels as though it’s about to melt clean off, but not solely from embarrassment. Because while hearing Merle say the kitchen table smells like pussy, _her_ pussy, a smell he’s apparently so familiar with he could probably sniff her out of a line up, is mortifying, the real heat is coming from the feel of Daryl's erection throbbing through his jeans against her slit, edging between her lips as gravity pulls them together. 

Beth watches Daryl’s jaw clench with a scowl and hears him grit his teeth, whether to hold back another moan or a retort she’s not sure. She holds her breath and listens to the sound of grinding enamel and Merle’s retreating footsteps. 

The front door closes with a rattle and Daryl's hands on Beth's waist tighten.

Hoisting her off his dick and into the air, he turns, crosses the room and puts her down on the kitchen table. 

Beth opens her mouth to comment on his choice of location, when he ducks his head to mouth at her neck and the words die on her tongue.

His mouth is hot and wet on her neck as he steps between her knees and grinds his growing need for her into the ache at the apex of her thighs.

She's trembling from head to toe with anticipation as his hands push the shirt she's wearing, _his shirt,_ up and out of the way. 

Parting her thighs until they ache from the stretch, she scoots her bare ass along the pine of the kitchen table to rub herself against the bulge in his jeans, moaning at the sweet friction between them. 

As Daryl thrusts into her, Beth slides backwards, gliding in the hot liquid that's trickling from her slit and pooling underneath her. 

Merle won't be happy about that. Daryl, however, is _enraptured._

" _I can smell you_ ," He groans against her neck, inhaling deeply and releasing a low contented hum.

The vibrations turn into a shiver on her neck, making her eyelids flutter and her head loll back. 

"You smell so good," He murmurs, mouthing his way across her throat.

Beth laughs breathlessly, the apples of her cheeks growing round from the width of her smile even as she blushes furiously at the same time. She still hasn't quite gotten over the idea that those parts of her are worthy of such appreciation. His devotion still excites and shames her in equal measure, but she’s working on it. 

"Want you," He pants against the hollow of her throat, hips shuddering as he presses them flush with hers, cock straining against his jeans to get to her.

"I want you too," She gasps, breathless and desperate.

Beth feels the groan he makes in response blast across the underside of her jaw.

His hands disappear from her thighs to pop the button on his jeans and roughly shove them out of the way.

Beth is grateful that Daryl goes commando when his cock springs forward and hits her in the clit. 

They both moan as skin meets skin, nerve endings singing and throbbing with need.

"Please, Beth, can I-"

She cuts him off with a kiss. Something about him pleading to be inside her makes Beth's pussy feel like it's on fire. He always asks, even when she's dripping all over him, and at first Beth thought he was just being insecure, but now she knows it's because he likes to hear her say it.

"Daryl, if you don't fuck me right now _I'm going to die_."

She manages to keep her voice steady even as her cheeks burn, and it's worth it for the look on Daryl's face; mouth fallen open and pupils blown wide behind his hair. 

"Please, Daryl, I want it so bad," Beth allows her voice to have a pitch of a whine to it and it isn't remotely feigned, she really is _gagging for it_ and she wants him to know.

Daryl makes a choked sound and his face turns a deep red.

" _Beth_ ," He rasps, and the voice that crawls out of him is completely wrecked. Beth feels a little mean because she knows he can't handle her begging him like that.

She rocks her hips upwards and his cock slides down her slit. 

"Oh, _fuck me_ ," Beth gasps at the feel of him, against her lips, hot and hard and _so close_ to where she wants him to be.

Daryl makes a broken sound. On the list of things that Daryl likes to hear but absolutely cannot handle, Beth cursing sits right at the top. 

Holding her in place with his hands firmly wrapped around her hips, he slams between her thighs, burying himself inside her in one hard thrust. 

Beth chokes as the air is forced out of her, probably by his cock driving into her lungs because he's suddenly _so deep._

There's roughness born of desperation as he pistons in and out of her, bringing a hand up to fist in her hair and crash their mouths together.

" _Daryl,"_ She moans his name and his hips stutter.

“ _Fuck_ , sorry,” He pants, peppering kisses against her cheek as his thrusts slow to a gentle rock. She can hear his chest sawing as he takes deep breaths to try and calm himself down. The thing is, she doesn’t want him to.

“No, Daryl, _just like that,_ ” Beth says breathlessly, cupping her hands on either side of his jaw and forcing him to look at her as she rocks forward and smashes their hips together.

“Wait, _what?_ ” Daryl grunts, fingers digging into her skin as she bounces in his hold.

“ _Like that,_ ” She repeats, “Fuck me like that _.”_

His eyes flicker when she curses, uncertainty giving way to lust. His fingers twitch against her hips as they strain against his hold. 

He groans in the back of his throat, burying his face in the cradle of her shoulder. 

“ _Beth_ ,” He whispers against her skin, and it sounds like a plea. 

She’s worried she’s gone too far, that she’s pushing him too hard, when suddenly his hands slide up from her hips to her waist and he lifts her off the kitchen table.

With his hands wrapped around the curve of her waist he fucks up into her, driving so deep that Beth’s eyelids slam shut.

She forces them back open so she can watch his fall closed as he loses himself in her, as he _lets himself_ lose control. She fists her hands in a white knuckle grip on his shirt as he builds a punishing rhythm, pulling her down and pushing up into her, knocking sharp moans from somewhere deep inside her.

The view from on top is divine; his eyelashes flutter against his ruddy cheeks, his lips are swollen and parted. She feels his ragged breaths hot against her skin. He buries his moans in the hollow of her throat, growing louder with every upthrust.

She watches his arms tense as he keeps a solid hold around her waist, pushing her down on his cock as he plunges into her from underneath, driving so hard and so deep that she can barely catch her breath between moaning and gasping his name over and over.

Her thighs are trembling from the sweet friction of him gliding inside her slick inner walls, each time he pulls her down and fucks up into her at the same time her clit grinds against his pelvis and pulses with the threat of her release. 

She knows he’s close as his thrusts speed up, hips jerking a little desperately. A strained moan pushes past his teeth and she knows he’s holding off his own release when he presses his face into her neck and she feels the tension in his forehead.

“Come on, Daryl, _come_ ,” She breathes into his ear, “It’s ok, I want you to.”

He _whines,_ exhaling hard against her skin as he clenches his jaw stubbornly and shakes his head from side to side in refusal.

Sliding his hands down to cup her ass, he somehow deepens his thrusts, grinding her clit against him as he rolls her up and down his cock.

“Oh, _oh shit,_ Daryl, oh my God,” Beth splutters, arms locking around his neck as heat ripples through her body and something inside her starts to _push back._

Daryl groans as her pussy grows hot and tight around him and she feels his cock twitch where he’s caught inside her walls.

The deep vibration of his mouth against her neck sends a shiver of heat down her spine. The tension in her pelvis bursts and she comes in a gush, rivulets of pleasure dripping hot and cold down the back of her thighs. 

“ _Jesus Christ,_ Beth,” Daryl grates out as he lifts her off his cock just as he starts to come, emptying himself in thick ropes that splatter across the kitchen table.

With muscles gone slack and arms trembling, Daryl lowers Beth to the ground, turns and falls backwards against the edge of the table. His arms slide down to hold her against him, big hands curled around the curve of her backside as she leans into his chest. 

His chin comes to rest against the top of her head, stubble tickling her scalp as they catch their breath for a moment.

He doesn't bother pulling his jeans up and she can feel his cock softening against her hip through the worn fabric of his shirt.

Beth sighs sleepily into his chest and feels his arms tighten around her. A contented hum vibrates across her cheek, almost a purr. She lives for these moments of coming down together, the way he takes as much care in bringing her down as working her up. 

When their chests press together in an even rhythm, Daryl clears his throat and Beth tips her head back to look at him. 

The sight she’s met with knocks the breath right back out of her. 

Daryl’s face is slack, cheeks flushed with colour and his eyes are bleeding blue behind the mess of hair strewn across his forehead. 

Reaching up, she strokes the hair away. He swallows when their eyes meet, tongue coming out to wet his lips, and she tilts her head to the side, inviting him to speak.

"The world ain't goin’ nowhere, Beth, if there's somewhere you wanna go, you'll get there," His voice is so raw it distracts her from his words for a moment.

_Is there anywhere she'd rather be right now?_

Well, not _right now_ , she thinks as Daryl’s solid chest rises beneath her on an inhale, worrying his lip as he watches her. 

It’s just… there are certain things she feels that she _should_ be doing. Like moving out of her parents' house, for instance. Or going away to college. Getting a _career_ , not just a job. She isn’t on track for any of those milestones in her adult life. 

But she _is_ happy. For the first time since her mama died, she is happy. Not all the time, she still has bad days, but enough. And if she was in another state trying to chase everyone else's dreams before she even figures out what hers is, she doesn't think she would be. 

It isn't just because of Daryl either, although he is a big source of her happiness of late that can't be denied.

The happiness she's found wasn't given to her by anyone. The happiness she shares with him is from being happier in herself, hard earned through taking an unflinching look in the mirror at herself for _who she is_ , not who she was, or wants to be. 

When she thinks about it, all those _shoulds_ aren't who _she_ is at all.

Beth actually likes living at home. On the farm, with her family, who she enjoys spending time with, even if that isn't the done thing for people her age. Screw what other people think. The rhythm of farm life beats in her chest and making things grow runs in her blood. She’s in no rush to leave. She prefers spending her Friday nights trying to beat her daddy at chess than trying to sneak into bars. She prefers her nails covered with dirt instead of nail polish, and Daryl likes her that way. He likes her exactly as she comes. 

And she likes her crappy job too. She’s good at it. The diner feels almost like a second home now, she gets to spend all her time with Daryl and he makes her all the grilled cheese sandwiches she wants, so, in truth she thinks she’d still hang out there even if they weren’t paying her. She has, on occasion, gone to the diner on her nights off, under the guise of catching up on her reading, but really she just wanted to see Daryl. 

She doesn't even know what she'd study at college if she did go because she doesn't know what she wants to do with her life, other than live it. But she couldn’t have said that a year ago. 

Maybe she doesn't need to feel ashamed of being where she is, when where she is is a good place for her to be. 

For a long time she thought she hated being here, but it wasn’t being here that she hated, it was being here without her mama. She felt like she didn't have control over anything in her life after she tried to take it, that all autonomy had been taken away in an attempt to protect her, but slowly she has taken that control back, earned back the trust of those around her and learned to trust again in turn.

Being here is a choice, she realises in a sudden moment of clarity. 

Maybe there isn't anywhere else she wants to be after all. Maybe right here is where she belongs. Maybe it's not a case of _still here_ because this isn’t where she was before. The here she occupies now is completely new to her. 

She's moving forward, in her own way, at her own pace. Even if the world outside can't see it. 

That's the funny thing about grief; it's like having broken ribs, you look okay from the outside, but with every breath it hurts. 

Daryl didn't take that hurt away - he gave her a space where she could feel it, when everyone else in her life was doing everything they could to stop her. But she wanted to feel it, that's what nobody seemed to understand, she didn't want to brush it aside. 

There's still so much they don't know about each other, but Beth knows Daryl's experienced more than his fair share of pain in his life, even if she doesn't know all the details. She knows he lost his mother suddenly and violently in a house fire when he was just a boy. That was one of the first things he told her about himself, and it meant a lot, it meant the world. That he shared it with her, and that he _understood._

Seeing pain makes people uncomfortable, so they try to rush the healing process. But Beth had to go through it, Daryl got that, and he was there, making her grilled cheese sandwiches while she broke coffee cups and literally cried over spilt milk. 

"Here is good," She says into his chest, squeezing her arms around his ribs until a puff of air parts his lips.

Lifting her head up, she rests her chin against his sternum and when their eyes connect his breath hitches in her arms.

"Yeah?" He asks softly, hot blue eyes searching hers. 

Beth nods against his chest, "Maybe I just need you to remind me sometimes."

“Nah. You don’t need anyone,” He rumbles, and she feels every word vibrate across her jaw.

“I guess I just _want_ you then,” She says, raising her eyebrows. 

Daryl smirks, eyes flickering with intent, “Guess so.” 

Ducking his head he claims her mouth with his, teasing his tongue against the seal of her lips, asking to come in. Her lips part around a smile that knocks their teeth together, causing her to giggle and him to growl. His hands slide down to the backs of her thighs and drag her up his chest, mouthing his way across her jaw to her throat. 

She wishes it could be like this all the time. _And maybe it can_ , she dares to hope. _Because I'm still here._ This time that thought makes her smile against Daryl's mouth. He kisses her teeth and every other part of her face until she's shaking with laughter in his arms. 

His hold on her is solid, she can wriggle and squirm as his scruff tickles her neck and giggles rack her petite frame, she isn't going anywhere. 

Turns out there's nowhere she'd rather be than right where she is.


End file.
